dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Darkblood
|death= |race=Demon |species=Gazelle |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Light pink with black ends |eyes=Purple |era= |alignment= |family=Second cousin (Lorenda), Second aunt (Kria), Second uncle (Dark Pegasus) |affiliation= |seen=Working for Kria as a maid |known=Nearly killing Wildy |hobbies=Mayhem, murder, jewellery-making |food=Meat |colour=Pink }} Regina is a supporting character from the webcomic Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, newly introduced. While she received her first appearance in one of Dan's memories (see strip ), she did not appear in the comics again until nearly six hundred strips later.See strip . She was featured in a Wallpaper War, but lost to Abel. After that wallpaper war, Amber began production of Abel's Story. Personality Regina is an ordinary example of Demon youth. Unlike Lorenda (a distant relative of hers who she derisively refers to as "Princess Pudge"Regina thinks so in strip , specifically in the second panel.), who became distanced from Demon creed, Regina seems to be a sincere practitioner of her race's traditions. Although Regina does not possess the same powers as her full-fledged brethren, she has the potential and the desire to be just as destructive. However, with all her ambition and enthusiasm, Regina's overzealous nature leaves her vulnerable to mistakes that would be considered costly against a seasoned Adventurer. She has been described in her cast page as being "short-tempered, impulsive, powerful... and in many ways short-sighted when it comes to long term repercussions." Another passage explains that Regina enjoys toying with others and views most people as being secondary when compared to her own thoughts, needs, and concerns. Devin Soulstealer (who Regina greatly dislikes) has offered similar descriptions of Regina's character in both strip and strip . Regina only seems to relent in her self-absorbed behavior around her aunt, Kria Soulstealer. Regina idolizes Kria for her infamy, but harbors a pointed dislike for Lorenda. To Regina, Lorenda embodies a great deal of wasted potential. Part of this animosity is fuelled by the fact Regina is resentful toward Kria's adoration for her daughter. Regina can be extremely competitive and can even throw temper tantrums when she doesn't get her way.Regina's reaction to her loss in the conclusion of the Abel-vs-Regina wallpaper war is an indicator of this. In reference to the wallpaper war at Anthrocon 2008, Amber commented "Why are people so obsessed with Regina? She's just a psychopath!". History Regina's relationship with her parents was apparently somewhat strained. After a catastrophic transgression, Regina was sent away to live with her second-aunt until the aftermath of the fiasco subsided, partly so she could learn from a more experienced Demon. Currently, Regina works as a maid in Kria's house and mostly enjoys the job. At one point in her life, Regina encountered Daniel Ti'Fiona and, after an unknown series of events, manipulated his trust in her to murder "a dozen Beings". Either before or after she was exposed, she then attempted to kill Dan and his friends and vowed to destroy "him and all he loved".Regina lists the crimes she is responsible for in strip . This is possibly related to how she tried to kill Wildy, and possibly the reason why Dan refuses to accept his Cubi heritage (as he nearly confided to Aaryanna). Since Regina referred to Dan as "that adventurer's son" after their recent meeting, she could have become familiar with Dan through his father's reputation. It has been suggested that the scene in strip , in which Kria pays for a dozen murders by cheque, actually shows her paying the bounty for Regina's crimes during this period. Previously it had been assumed that Kria killed the Beings herself. Trivia *Regina is perfectly capable of healing her bone-wing, but voluntarily keeps it as it is because she thinks it looks cool. *The black tips of Regina's hair are dyed. *Regina seems to like anything feminine, since her room is completely embellished with such decorations. *Regina intends to have all fat and ugly beings executed when she becomes queen of her one-day kingdom. *Amber created a family tree detailing Regina's blood relationship to Kria, Aliph, and Lorenda in a thread on the Clockwork Mansion forums. A local copy can be found here. Notes External Links *Regina's official cast page ReginaCategory:Demons